moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Extras
This article contains details of all minor character deaths that occur in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *'John Howlett' - Father of James Crowlett (Wolverine), portrayed by Peter O'Brien. In the opening act of the film, which is set in 1845, John tries to stop his groundskeeper Thomas from assaulting his wife, only to get shot for his interference. *'Thomas Logan' - Portrayed by Aaron Jeffrey. Thomas is the true biological father of Wolverine and also Sabretooth. After witnessing John's death, the young James' latent mutation is triggered and he grows bone claws from his knuckles. He avenges John by stabbing Thomas, only for Thomas to reveal the truth about James' heritage with his dying breath. *During the opening credits sequence, we see flashes of Wolverine and Sabretooth fighting together throughout various historical conflicts, beginning with the American Civil War. In this shot, Wolverine is seen slashing a Confederate soldier with a musket. *In the next war sequence, which appears to be World War I, a bi-plane crashes into a guard tower. Numerous soldiers are shot and Sabretooth jumps into a trench and digs his claws into the shoulders of another soldier. *The next war sequence appears to be the invasion of Normandy during World War II. As soon as the Allies reach the shore, several are immediately gunned down. Sabretooth rushes up to a Nazi pillbox and mauls one of the gunners, takes his machine gun and mows down the remaining Nazis in the bunker. *In the Vietnam sequence, Victor appears to be giving in to his feral instincts as he starts attacking and killing his own comrades in a berserk frenzy. *Following the Vietnam debacle, Victor and James are tried for treason and put before a firing squad. Thanks to their mutant healing factors, they both survive no worse for wear. *After Wolverine and Sabretooth are recruited into Team X, the team are sent to a drug processing facility in Nigeria. Agent Zero approaches the gate and feigns surrender before swiftly gunning down multiple guards. *Fred Dukes, a mutant with super-strength and invulnerability, shoves his fist into the barrel of a tank cannon. The tank's gunner fires but Dukes is unharmed as the shell detonates upon hitting his fist. The tank explodes and the crew are killed. *Wade Wilson emerges from an elevator into the drug lord's office, swinging his swords so rapidly and precisely that they either deflect or slice through all the bullets fired at him. Most of the henchmen in the room are killed by deflected bullets but two are impaled by Wade's swords. *After the adamantium bonding process, Wolverine escapes from Alkali Lake, slashing two guards on his way out. *An elderly couple find Logan sheltering in their barn and they feed and clothe him. A day later, Zero finds the farm and shoots the old couple with a sniper rifle. *Wolverine uses his new adamantium-coated claws to slash right through the side of a Humvee, causing it to crash. *Wolverine jumps on top of another armoured van and uses its machine-gun turret to shoot at Zero's chopper. Zero launches a missile at the Humvee to take out Wolverine, but Logan jumps and the explosion hurls him at the chopper. Logan grabs on and uses his claws to cut off the helicopter's rotor blades, thus bringing it down. *Kayla and her sister lead the mutant prisoners out of Stryker's cages but several guards move in to stop them. The young Scott Summers takes off his blindfold and fires an optic blast at the raised walkway, killing the soldiers. *Stryker shoots Wolverine with adamantium bullets, including one to the skull. The bullets don't kill Wolverine, but the headshot does damage his brain and causes him to lose his memory. Category:Extras Category:X-Men (franchise) Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Category:Movie Deaths